Mezard
Mezard (メザード - Mezarudo), ''Psycho Mezard(サイコメザード - Syko Mezarudo), Psycho Mezard II(サイコメザード'' II - ''Syko Mezarudo Tu ) and Queen Mezard(クインメザード - Kuwin Mezarudo)'' are monsters who appear in the Ultraman Gaia TV Series. Subtitle:Super Dimensional Wave-Moving Monster (超空間波動怪獣 - Chou ''Kukan Podun Kaijuu)''' Ultraman Gaia Mezard Kite Powers/Abilities *Flight: Mezard Kites can fly at low speeds. *Ghost Mode: Mezard Kites can become like ghosts when they split apart, allowing them to teleport, phase through projectiles, and dissolve cities into sand. *Tentacle Explosions: Mezard Kites can create explosions from under their tentacles. *Energy Blasts: From the tops of their heads Mezard Kites can fire purple energy blasts. History One sunny day everything seemed normal in New York City until buildings and streets were turning into sand. XIG went to investigate as a kite-like creature known as a Mezard Kite kept disappearing and reappearing across the sky. XIG tried to fire at it only for their projectiles to phase through it. After much analysis it turns out the creature was really many creatures trying to confuse XIG. When one of the Mezard Kites was attacking what remained of the city XIG used a new type of sonic weapon that placed all the kites together and then fired into it. Little did they suspect that the kites had a true form by the name of Mezard. The Mezard Kites would return when Psycho Mezard came to Earth, but XIG wasn't fooled the second time and quickly reverted the kites into a single form. After some Side Winders Gamu brough the kite down and Psycho Mezard revealed his true form. A third kite came through a wormhole when a second Psycho Mezard came only to be shot down and reverted into it's true form. Another Mezard Kite would do the same when Mezard Queen came only to have the same fate. Mezard Powers/Abilities *Kite Revert: Mezard can revert itself into Mezard Kites at will. *Energy Blasts: Mezard can fire purple energy blasts from the center of its back. *Electrical Tentacles: Mezard's many tentacles can be electrified when an enemy has been gripped with purple lightning. History Mezard, a monster from another dimension, came to Earth in the form of many Mezard Kites and without detection. After XIG fired on him with all his kites combines he showed his true form. It did not take long for Ultraman Gaia to apper and wrestle with the creature. After one use of the Photon Edge Mezard was on fire and in sheer misery. Gaia finished it off with the Cleaner, vaporizing Mezard entirely. Psycho Mezard Powers/Abilities *Mind Control: Psycho Mezard can control hundreds of humans through special frequencies. It can also use them as a shield. This frequency can also turn on electronic devices like car radios on automatically. *Kites: Psycho Mezard, like the first, can revert into a bunch of kites. *Stomach Blasts: Psycho Mezard can fire purple energy blasts from his stomach. *Flight: Mezard can fly at high speeds. *Electric Extention Arms: Phycho Mezard can extend its arms and then shock enemies with them. History KCB received a call from a young boy that his village became zombies and went to investigate. XIG was also interested in this village after observing a small riot with a sine saying Moon Valley. Not far behind either faction was Hiroya. When KCB got a flat tire and two of them went to interview the locals the zombified people quickly ambushed the camera man. Now KCB's simply fled camera man while the zombies tried to use the same cell phone trick to turn his formoer comrades into zombies as well, but escaped back to the news van. The zombies, now refered to as Puppet People, quickly caught up to the duo and the chase continued. Before long only the repoter was left, but Hiroya showed up just in time, but came for his own reasons. With the three KCB crewmen scattered it was up XIG, unknowing what exactly was happening, to restore order. The young boy that called and one of the crewman managed to signal an SOS and Gamu saw it in his fighter. Before anything could be done Psycho Mezard revealed his kite form and attacked the fighter. Like before a special wave brought the kites together and a Side Winder was enough to set the kite in flames. After a few of Psycho Mezard's stomach blasts Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia. Gaia was too much for the alien kaiju in close quarters, but Psycho Mezard quickly gained the upper hand once he was using ram attacks in mid air. Mezard quickly used a sneak attack with his extending electic arms and began to shock Gaia until thge KCB reporter shot him in the neck with a normal pistol. Just as he was about to retaliate Ultraman Agul appeared and stopped the blasts during his transformation. Agul was too much for the creature and after being tosses around he finished it with a Photon Crusher. The Puppet People quickly returned to normal. Psycho Mezard II Powers/Abilities *Wormhole: Psycho Mezard II can create wormholes at will. *Mind Rape: From the face on his stomach Psycho Mezard II can scan the minds of others and use their memories to confuse them between reality and magination. He can also mind control others like puppets to aid him in doing this. *Gold Spores: Psycho Mezard II can create golden spores that can disrupte machines bu slowing them down and making them unable to fire. *Kites: Psycho Mezard II can revert himself into Mezard Kites. *Lightning Bolts: Psycho Mezard II can launch blue lightning bolts from his mouth. However, they are rather weak as they could not destroy a plane. History Atsuko kept having strange visions about a carasel with her childhood doll, Lilia, as a real person. Once a wormhole with a new Psycho Mezard reared his head Team Lightning was sent in action. Before Team Lightning could do anything Atsuko began to hallucinate about her visions again and the wormhole released some sort of golden spores that slowed down Team Lightninng's flight and made them incapable of firing, forcing them to retreat. The wormhole closed shortly after. As Kaijo tried to find out what was wrong with Atsuko XIG was trying to see where the wormhole would appear next. Later that night Team Falcon was launched and XIG managed to track down Psycho Mezard's energy to a theme park. A new wormhole turned out to reveal a Mezard Kite that was quickly shot down and formed into Psycho Mezard. As XIG and Psycho Mezard went at it the face on Psycho Mezard's stomach kept keeping Atsuko and Kaijo at bay, but their spirits were too much for the illusion to take hold as they soon broke free of the illusion prison as well as a poor woman controlled by the turtle-like monster. Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and try as he might Psycho Mezard was of no match for the hero's power and was blown to pieces by the Quantum Stream. Queen Mezard Powers/Abilities *Mind Control: Mezard Queen can mind control humans to do her bidding. She can also take control of devices like phones and computers to make the mind control easier. *Hallucinate: Mezard Queen can cause hallucinations based on beings the victim knows in order to control them or fight them. *Kites: Mezard Queen can become many Mezard Kites at will. *Whips: Mezard Queen has large whips for arms ideal to bash enemies. *Lightning Bolts: In her own dimension Mezard Queen can create blue lightning bolts to stun enemies. History One sunny day in Tokyo a small group of men dressed in white began to whirl banners that created a wormhole. The wormhole had Mezard Queen having her face poking through and decided to conquer Earth herself after the first three miserably failed. After taking over KCB News building Mezard Queen's kites were found by XIG and shot down. At the same time Mezard Queen created a hallucination on Hiroya in the form of his dead friend/co-worker, but Hiroya came to his senses and shot the imposter. As Mezard Queen tried to take over KCB's computers Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and found Mezard Queen's true form in her Super dimension. After Mezard Queen used lightning bolts she used her hallucinate abilities to create a second Imitation Agul: Shadow Agul, claiming it to be the cries of the innocent monsters destroyed by the underground driller missiles. As the two were fighting XIG released a special missile that not only destroyed Shadow Agul, but weakened Mezard Queen to where Gaia used a red version of the Liquidator to blow her up, ending the Mezard terror for good. Shadow Agul Shadow Agul (幻影ウルトラマンアグル - ''Gen'ei urutoraman'aguru) was a imitation of Ultraman Agul created by Queen Mezard in the Series: Ultraman Gaia. Subtitle: none Powers/Abilities None known. History Shadow Agul was created by Queen Mezard during her fight with Ultraman Gaia and coined her creation "The cries of misery from the innocent monsters destroyed by the underground drilling missiles (人間が撃ち込んだ地底貫通弾で滅ぼされた、地球怪獣達の無念の叫び及び怨念). Shadow Agul came to being through a giant wall of flames and quickly attacked Ultraman Gaia. Gaia, on the other hand, could not bear attacking an enemy that looks exactly like his friend and was quickly beaten down. However, just as Shadow Agul was about to choke Gaia to death, a special missile fired by XIG Team Lightning destroyed Shadow Agul and Queen Mezard's Super Dimension. Trivia *Shadow Agul's suit is a reused Ultraman Agul V1 suit. The grunts of Agul V1 has been reused as well. Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Pages need of rewriting